And He Was Gone
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Smellerbee and Longshot after Jet is taken away City Walls and Secrets Spoilers... obviously
1. Confession

Wow. They went all Clockwork Orange on Jet at the end. Freaky.

I can spoil all I want, cause you wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't seen it.

If I owned Avatar, I would find whatever pathetic excuse I could to keep working Smellerbee and Longshot in the plot line. But yeah... it sucks and I don't.

------------------------------

Jet was gone...

And they had turned thier backs on him.

Wordlessly, the crowd scattered and the two walked back towards the cheap back alley shack they were staying.

They had warned him.

But was it really enough?

Smellerbee rubbed at her elbow and walked beside Longshot with her head down.

Neither of them had looked at each other since it happened.

What would happen now? They were meant to start anew... afresh in this new city.

And they would... but what about him? The one that brought them there?

Reaching the door, Longshot put a hand on her shoulder and drew her into him. He held the young Freedom Fighter - they were both too distraught to cry. Fearing that to look at each other would only bring a feeling of shame.

The shame of not being about to help. The shame of not trying harder to have him heed their warnings.

Their whole afternoon together, talking about this, now seemed like a waste when it didn't make any difference to the outcome.

They would survive. He'd taught them how to be tough and that they owed him... maybe when they saw him again things would have changed... he would have changed...

Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Longshot held her for some time. As the loud city sounds of lower class Ba Sing Sei were rumbling around them.

Bandaged hands around padded shoulders.

And then she reached out a gloved hand and opened the door.

They were home. A new home. And as long as they kept their heads down and their mouth's shut... things would be alright.

-------------------------------

Dedicated to my first co-writer Charleegirl:D And everyone else that thinks this is the sweetest Avatar couple, who deserve so much more air time...


	2. Repentance

Iroh dusted the front counter and put down his feather duster to sample some of the new tea concoctions, but as a tester of course.

His cheeks went red as some particularly hot tea went sizzling down his throat and clearing it, he looked out the front window. Where a destitute looking young couple were joined together at the side and turned to look into the tea shop, a little apprehensively.

"Look at that lovely couple outside. Maybe that will be you one day, Zuko, when you bring that lovely young lady friend home with you..."

Zuko turned to his uncle and grimaced, then looked out the window whipping back around, suprised.

"Uncle! Can't you tell who that is? Or are you blinder than I thought?" he said in his usual angry tone.

Iroh turned to him a little sadly, "Yes... I believe it's that young girl that I was convinced was a boy... " he took another gulp of tea. "But then we found out she was a lovely young lady! Imagine that!"

Zuko continued to be bitter "They're probably here spying on us... for _him_..."

The boy with the ears sticking out from underneath the wicker hat, looked sadly in at Iroh, causing Iroh to shake his head with a confident answer. "No. I believe that they are very regretful and saddened by their friends actions..."

"They should be." Zuko said angrily before stalking off to the back.

The boy outside, pulled the girl he had his arm around, closer to him and they turned away from the window. They'd said all they needed to say.

They wouldn't bother the two refugees Jet had previously been following anymore.

Everyone would be allowed to live quietly, pretending that they could all have a brand new start.

Perhaps, it was the same for everyone in this city, brainwashed into thinking they were safe.

To the couple that were in front of the window. Their safety was each other. And they relied on that and only that... to the very end.

---------------------

_Perhaps another one-shot of Smellershot to come. Review if you want to see more._

_If you're a Smellershot/Longerbee fan, join up at my new C2!_


	3. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Something niggled at the back of her mind and he knew exactly what it was. They weren't a normal couple where secrets could be hidden, behind false eyes and tightened expressions.

They had known each other for far too long... and they knew one another's thoughts without speaking a word.

She rested her head on his chest as they slept on the floor. They probably could find some sort of a bed or a mattress of sorts, but they had no such comforts out in the tree hideout, and frankly... they were out of their element enough as it was in the big city, and any creature comforts from home... even if it was the hard floor boards of a wooden abode; were good enough for them.

Smellerbee kept a hand on his chest, feeling the faint rise and fall as they lay in silence. He knew what was coming, so she might as well say it anyway. She took a deep breath.

"Do you think we've forgotten too easily? About the war? The fire nation destroying our homes?"

Jet had said it first. Most likely just trying to guilt them into taking his stance on the issue. He tried so hard to mould his army, but deep down they weren't him, as much as he wanted them to be.

They were given an opportunity of peace and they decided to take it. What was so wrong with that?

Longshot took her arms and pulled her on top of him. His eyes couldn't say anything to her in the dark.

He liked the way she felt. She had very round shoulders, a very round face and her bottom lip was forever sticking out as if she was bitter about something, which she rarely was.

She liked when he would hold her like this. She felt self-conscious being her own person for once, but with him always by her side, always backing her up, sticking together... she felt a lot stronger.

He ran a hand down her face. It was soft. Her round eyes glowed brightly in the dark.

What was so wrong with forgetting?

He said it with his touch. A tear brimmed in her eye before falling down her cheek onto his chest as she buried herself in him.

They could never change who they were. The experiences that moulded them. But allowing themselves to have new experiences... that was really letting go.

Would Jet forgive them for such a thought?

The lightweight girl lay on the boy, his hard chest rising and falling every few seconds. A comfort that they had never known before creeping up on them. She clutched at his tunic and held him tighter.

"Thanks, Longshot" she murmered to his silent words. Forgetting was alright. Forgetting would help them move on... together.


End file.
